Crossing Lines
by HighQueen
Summary: "Heichou…" It came out as more of breathy gasp than anything as Levi's hands rested lightly on her hips. "There's no need to be so shy," Levi murmured, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. "I command you tell me, Petra." Levi x Petra. Rivetra. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own SnK. Though with all those spinoffs Isayama is selling rights too, I'm thinking that one day if I get super super rich I could? No? Never mind._

_Author's Notes: Just a little Rivetra thing I wrote on my flight because I was bored and having a bit of writer's block in terms of one of my other fics. No real plot here. It started as me wanting to write a smut but then not actually having the patience to write a smut (plus my battery was dying and I was on a flight). So it's just kind of a Rivetra moment of sorts which I figured I may as well upload. I hope you enjoy it though!_

* * *

**Crossing Lines**

* * *

She was acutely aware of his gaze and the way his beautiful steel grey eyes followed her every movement. He was calm, looking almost bored as he sat on his desk with his legs crossed, the rim of his teacup touching slightly parted lips.

She had been alone in his office before but yet, Petra could not understand why Levi's presence affected her so.

"I think maybe he's afraid of you, sir," Petra said finally in response to Levi's question. She leaned back against the stone wall and fiddled with her belt straps.

Levi raised an elegant eyebrow, but he seemed to be smirking behind his teacup as he sipped his tea. "He should be, the brat. I want him to live in fear that if he screws up again, I'll cut his neck."

"But would you really, heichou?" Petra asked, her eyes meeting his slanted ones.

"That's not the concern here," he said, setting his teacup aside.

But Petra prided herself on knowing Levi better than most, and he wasn't a cruel man despite what his earlier actions may have suggested. It had all been a charade, a masquerade.

"You don't trust him, do you?" she asked as he slid off of his desk.

"Not particularly." Levi loosened his cravat, and Petra felt herself blush. She knew it was a meaningless gesture – he was probably just more comfortable that way – but nobody had ever seen Lance Corporal Levi without his omnipresent cravat before.

She eyed the milky skin of his neck, the collarbones peeking out of his shirt. Levi's eyes narrowed at her appraisal.

"What?"

"N-nothing sir!" Petra gasped, realizing that she had been staring. Quickly, she changed the topic. "I think Eren seems sincere though! I would trust him."

"Would you now?" Levi took a step towards her.

"Y-yes sir." Petra tried hard to avoid his piercing gaze, her eyes falling on his cheekbones instead, admiring the sharpness of his features.

"It's not that I don't trust his intentions," Levi said after a moment. "I don't trust his control. He attacked Mikasa Ackerman after all, and from what I was told about the two of them, she is the person closest to him."

"He – he mentioned her a couple of times when he spoke," Petra said, panicking inwardly as Levi took another step towards her. "He seems to care about her a lot. He was really upset about attacking her. He almost cried when I talked to him about it."

"Hm." Levi seemed almost disinterested as he placed a hand on the wall behind her. Petra gulped, feeling herself heat up at his proximity. It was a big room and they were alone. There really wasn't any need for him to stand so close.

"I think – I think maybe he loves her," she stuttered, not missing Levi's eye roll.

"Aren't you a little matchmaker," he scoffed, though not unkindly.

"I just – I can tell these things!" Petra protested, blushing. "Her name always comes up wen I talk to him. Her and this kid named Armin. When I asked Eren if Mikasa was his sister he vehemently denied it. Maybe he just hasn't realized it yet."

"We're soldiers, Petra," Levi said softly.

"That doesn't make it wrong to love someone," she insisted, her eyes shining. "And I've never been wrong about this kind of thing before."

"Is that so?" He took a step closer to her. She breathed in his scent: fresh soap, irises and a whiff of musk – so uniquely Levi – and it intoxicated her.

"Y-yes."

Levi placed his other hand on the wall next to her, effectively caging her in. His eyes slid up to meet hers.

"So what about me?"

"H-Heichou?" she asked, feeling a slight bit breathless.

"You claim that you can read feelings so well," he murmured. "What do you think about me?"

"I – I didn't think you were – um – well you're so busy – you're a high-ranking soldier – so um - I thought - "

Levi's eyebrow arched higher.

"What? You think I'm heartless?" he asked dryly.

"N-no!" Petra cried, embarrassed. "That's not what I meant at all, heichou! It's just – I – I never took you as the – the romantic type."

"Hm," Levi nodded, biting his lip for a moment. Petra found her eyes drawn there, to his lips.

For a moment she wondered what they would feel like, or taste like. They looked impossibly soft and Petra surmised that he would be a good kisser, and an even better lover. After all, Levi seemed to have a natural talent for anything that required physical activity.

_No! No, what's wrong with you?! He's Levi heichou?! _Petra scolded herself mentally, mortified at the lewd track her mind had taken. _You can't think like that about him! He's your superior and he's out of bounds! That kind of thing will only get you into huge trouble!_

His voice jolted her from her recalcitrant thoughts.

"What about you?" She saw his lips move, and embarrassed, immediately snapped her eyes back up to his. She wished she hadn't. His silver-grey eyes were smoldering; Levi had always been an intense person, but at that moment he was so close and it made her heart beat faster.

"Wh-what about me, hei-heichou?" Petra asked, her voice a little higher than normal.

"Do you…" Levi's eyes flicked to the side, breaking her gaze for a moment. "Do you love anyone?"

"M-me?!" Petra cried, blushing crimson. "Why – why would you ask such a thing?"

"Why not?"

He leaned in just a tiny bit, just enough for his bangs to brush against her forehead. Petra shivered.

"I – I never really – thought about it, sir."

Levi raised a hand, and slowly, deliberately, ran a finger across her cheek, along her jawline.

"Never?" he asked, his voice as smooth as velvet. "Never thought about being with someone? Having a relationship of sorts? Having a – _lover, _perhaps?"

"No – no sir." Petra's breath caught in her throat, her heart beating rapidly. His tantalizing scent filled her nostrils and she could feel his warm breath ghosting across her lips.

Levi gave her a small, knowing smirk that sent her stomach aflutter.

"Don't lie to your commanding officer, Petra," he purred. "I saw the way you were looking at me earlier."

Petra thought she would combust and die of embarrassment right there. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest and her brain had turned to mush. She had panicked initially, the singular thought of _how did he find out how does he know how could he tell _rushing relentlessly through her mind, but Levi's touch had rendered her entirely incapable of rational thought.

Levi surveyed her, slightly amused and deriving a great satisfaction from how flustered he had made her with a few words and touches.

_So I was right, _he realized, warmth blossoming in his chest. _This will be fun._

"Heichou…"

It came out as more of breathy gasp than anything as Levi's hands rested lightly on her hips, his thumbs circling around her hipbones.

"Something you're forgetting to tell me, Petra?"

"Heichou, I – I – " She stammered, unable to go on.

"Go on," he urged her softly. "Say it."

Petra's eyes were wide and she looked like a cornered rabbit. It took all of Levi's self control not to just jump on her at that instance. He continued with the gentle wheedling, dipping his head down slightly (because here was someone who was actually shorter than him!) to let his nose brush against her cheek, nuzzling her soft skin.

"Heichou… about you, I've always – I've always felt – I – "

"There's no need to be so shy." Levi's lips brushed against the shell of her ear. "I command you tell me, Petra. Tell me what you _really _feel about me."

"I – I love you – " she whispered, and the very next moment, his lips descended swiftly on hers.

Petra moaned softly into his mouth, her legs turning to jelly as he kissed her. Levi's lips were soft but demanding, and he kissed her roughly, surely, his teeth pulling at her bottom lip. Petra's eyes fluttered shut and she melted into his mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue beneath her lips.

His hands moved up to her waist, squeezing gently, and Petra craved more, more of his touch. She finally mustered up the courage to kiss him back, bringing her hands up to the back of his neck and then entangling her fingers into his soft hair, hair she had always longed to touch.

Levi finally pulled away, dragging his teeth against her lip before doing so, and Petra whimpered at the loss of contact.

His gaze was intense, and Petra found herself feeling extremely self-conscious at that moment. After all, they had just crossed a boundary that never should have been crossed. He was her superior after all, her commanding officer.

_That was Levi heichou! I should have never – but he started it! It's not my fault! And he's such a good kisser! Agh, but it was so wrong! What if he was just testing me?! What should I do?! I even went and said it to him, I can't take it back now! _

Petra struggled to get a hold of herself. Levi seemed to notice her mental struggle and looked at her questioningly.

"We – we shouldn't have," she said quickly. "I'm sorry – that was a mistake – "

"A mistake, huh?" Levi asked huskily. "Then why are you still blushing like a schoolgirl?"

"It was – it was out of line – and what I told you, please forget it – " Petra lowered her head, her bangs falling over her face and hiding her from him.

"It was the truth, though, wasn't it?" Levi placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I'm not a moron, Petra. I've known for awhile."

"Wh-what?!" she gasped.

The hand at her waist slid around to her lower back and he tugged her towards him so that their chests were pressed together.

"You're right about this being wrong," he whispered, his nose bumping against hers. "But you still want it, don't you?"

"Heichou – I – I'm not sure what you're saying…"

"You're not incompetent Petra. I think you understand me well enough."

Levi dipped his head down, his breath ghosting against her neck. One of his hands made its way up to cup her head, his fingers tugging gently at the orange-blonde hair.

"I – I don't want to get my hopes up."

Levi chuckled. "You're a cute one, aren't you?"

Petra flushed, her heart palpitating wildly. "This - this isn't allowed though – there are rules – "

"So we'll just have to make sure we're not caught," Levi said smoothly, before pressing his lips against her neck.

"Oh-" Petra gasped as he kissed and sucked and licked at the sensitive spot. "Heichou!"

"You know, if we're going to be lovers, you could call me Levi," he told her.

The word 'lover' sent a thrill down Petra's spine. She had longed for this, desired it more than she could handle. She never imagined that it would actually happen.

"Levi heichou…" she sighed softly, as he kissed his way down her neck to her collarbone.

Levi's teeth scraped against her skin. "That works too."

* * *

_A/N: Totally ripped Levi's scent off of the official Shingeki no Kyojin perfumes. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, google 'SnK perfume', you'll find it interesting)_

_I couldn't resist but slip in that ErenMika. I feel Petra would have been an ErenMika shipper if she got the chance to know either of them. _

_I know I should be working on chapter 5 of Losing Control (and I am! Promise!) especially because I ended chapter 4 on such a terrible note (I'm sorry! It gets better I swear) and I promised a quick update. Please bear with me, I'm just going through a pretty hectic time with college starting again and rushing between countries. It's about 70% done right now and it'll be uploaded within the next two weeks. _

_I'm enjoying writing this pairing a lot. Should I extend this and maybe add more oneshots to it if I get ideas? Let me know. (I already have way too many oneshot collections going haha, but I guess it's fine since they're all oneshots and it's a great way to let off some steam/ideas without devoting too much time to it. And you can update whenever the hell you want or not update at all because they are always technically complete)_

_Review and let me know what you thought of this! Thanks for reading! _


End file.
